Amerikansk Retorik Under Cuba-Krisen
Amerikansk Retorik under Cuba-krisen ''Af: Emilie Kaas Jørgensen, Cecilie Saarinen, Cecilie Bohn og Julie Ringgaard Kauffmann '' Under den kolde krig og Cubakrisen var USA og Sovjet i en konflikt, der kunne have endt i en katastrofal atomkrig. Supermagterne nærede en foragt for hinanden og hinandens respektive værdier, og hyldede samtidig sig selv og egne motiver. USA fokuserede under Cuba krisen meget på sig selv som stormagt og landets enorme indflydelse på verdensfreden. Det ses bl.a. i taler af henholdsvis John og Robert Kennedy. I John F. Kennedys speech d. 22 oktober 1962, forsøger præsidenten at skildre amerikanerne og deres kamp for værdier på følgende måde: ”The path we have chosen for the present is full of hazards, as all paths are- but it is the one most consistent with our character and courage as a nation and our commitments around the world. The cost of freedom is always high- but Americans have always paid it. And one path we shall never choose, and that is the path of surrender or submission.” frame|Præsident Kennedys tale til nationen Der lægges vægt på Amerikanernes værd, og på USA forpligtelser overfor verden. Samme form for erkendelse af egen indflydelse ses I broderen Robert Kennedys tale efter afværgelsen af krisen d. (citat fra hans bog ” Thirteen Days: A Memoir of the Cuban Missile Crisis” 1969). Fx i citatet: "We saw as never before the meaning and responsibility in the power of the United States, the power of the President, the responsibility we had to people around the globe.” Der er tydelig forskel i de 2 talers retorik, da John F. Kennedy lægger stor vægt på at forsikre befolkningen om at Excom rådet har valgt en fredelig løsning, mens Robert Kennedy kredser om den altødelæggende atomkrig, der kun med nød og næppe blev undgået. Overordnet kan man sige, at John F. Kennedy i sin tale under cuba-krisen forsøger at berolige befolkningen, mens Robert Kennedy i sin tale efter krisens afværgelse er mere ærlig omkring hvor tæt verden i disse dage var på en atomkrig. ______________________________ KILDER: ______________________________________________________________________ http://library.thinkquest.org/11046/. John F. Kennedys speech, 22 october ,1962 My fellow citizens: let no one doubt that this is a difficult and dangerous effort on which we have set out. No one can foresee precisely what course it will take or what costs or casualties will be incurred. Many months of sacrifice and self-discipline lie ahead-months in which both our patience and our strength will be tested-months in which many threats and denunciations will keep us aware of our dangers. But the greatest danger of all would be to do nothing. The path we have chosen for the present is full of hazards, as all paths are- but it is the one most consistent with our character and courage as a nation and our commitments around the world. The cost of freedom is always high-but Americans have always paid it. And one path we shall never choose, and that is the path of surrender or submission. Our goal is not the victory of might, but the vindication of right-not peace at the expense of freedom, but both peace and freedom, here in this hemisphere, and, we hope, around the world. God willing, that goal will be achieved. Thank you and good night. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=j0MUbVQl9Ns#!) ________________________________________________________________________ http://www.cubanmissilecrisis.org/page2.asp Efter krisens afværgelse Robert Kennedy (Brother of JFK and Attorney General), Thirteen Days: A Memoir of the Cuban Missile Crisis "We saw as never before the meaning and responsibility in the power of the United States, the power of the President, the responsibility we had to people around the globe who had never heard of us, who had never heard of our country or of the men sitting in that room determining their fate, making a decision which would influence whether they would live or die." Udgivet 1969